lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters of Mythron
Use this page to add short bios of your in-game leader and any notable citizens of your faction! In-Game Leader: King Sadon Richardson After Rowan's death, his brother Sadon succeeded him as king. Soon after his coronation, he met with King Bartok to establish the Treaty of Meids, which ended in the creation of a mutual trading post between Mythron and Rainos, establishing his powers of negotiation as the new king. Later, during the rise of Enalica's Golden Empire, he began to form strong ties with its General, Reia Loda, creating an alliance with the wealthy, changing nation. In contrast, Sadon broke off friendly relations with Nerogue after it showed support for the Outlaw Confederacy, considering it an act of betrayal to the Crown. His choice of allies and enemies are always in light of the benefit of his kingdom. Rowan Richardson King Rowan Richardson (may he rest in peace) ruled Mythron, up until the day he was brutally murdered on April, 6 AU. For more information on his murder, see Black Lotus. Relaf Nilson ☀Born June 23, 12 BB, on one of the small islands off the coast of what is now Nerogue, Relaf and Karina (played by Mariner 1000) are the twin children of a Mythronian fisherman and serf. In 4 BB, their father, Cenhelm, was lost at sea and Relaf obtained a job on a fishing vessel as cook’s assistant. By the age of 12, Relaf, still working on the same ship, had learned nearly everything the old sea captain could teach him and was an expert fisherman. Back at home, Karina led a life in poverty. Taking random jobs when she could get them, she added to the small income her brother brought in. Some of the people she worked were kinder than others and provided her with an education. By the time they turned 20, Relaf was to be made captain of the fishing vessel as the captain was getting to old to sail and Karina was receiving better jobs due to her education. Then a string of events happened that would change their lives forever Julie L.E.E.P. Often confused with her creator, Julia LeeP, Julie, whose full name is Julie Liberia Evelyn-Esca Papalastrounus, is a skilled Bronze member of The Rangers, an elite group of fighters who are assigned to sections of the land of Mythron to keep the peace and, if necessary, protect those living there. She is apprenticed to a Silver Ranger that goes by the name of Catspaw, and while she is loyal to her country, Julie normally will choose to follow her moral compass over obeying her orders. Julie's history of origin is almost entirely blank, as she was brainwashed at the age of eight by her deceased master, Carl Kenswiner, for unknown reasons. As a result of this, she can be prone to flashbacks, generally of insignificant events, that make her unconscious for the duration of the flashback. After discovering her empty history, and having a few important flashbacks that gave her enough information to start looking for further clues to her family, Julie's main goal is now to to find out who her parents were, why they were brutally murdered, who murdered them, and most importantly, who she herself is. In the meantime, she assists her master as he maintains the peace in Section #13 of Mythron, and occasionally will travel even beyond the borders of Mythron itself with her master on specific missions. Sir Kindle Sir Kindle is the character of ~ Brick, the faction leader of Mythron. He is extremely loyal to his kingdom, and will sacrifice his life for his fellow men. Although he is not very experienced in strategic command, he can coordinate soldiers and win battles where the favor is against him. Despite Sir Kindle's devotion to Mythron, his loyalties have been swayed by personal feelings in the past. Little is known about Sir Kindle, other than the fact he was taken to become a knight around the age of 11, after vanquishing outlaws in the defense of his home. 10 years later he was an elite spy working exclusively for the Mythronian goverment, until one unsuccessful mission in which he was discovered and left for dead. A year or so later he arrived back at Mythron, only to soon be dispatched to find remnants of a rouge organization called the Black Lotus. Sir Jonathan Trollsbane Sir Jonathan (the character of jonnylegoboy911), otherwise known as Sir Jonathan of House Falcon (vassal house of House Kindle of Meids) is a knight in the Mythronian army. Sir Jonathan has strong morals and tries to be kind to all he meets, taking human life only when absolutely necessary. He is comedic and intellectual also. Sir Jonathan grew up in the knightly household of a fief village near the city of Meids. Jonathan was a bookish boy who loved to read about the many races and creautures of the lands of Mythron and he also proved himself as a good fighter as he got older. As the son of a proud knight of Mythron, he had a privileged upbringing though not at the expense of the peasant families of the fiefdom who were treated well by his kind father, Sir Richard the Wise. Sir Richard went off to fight in the war against Rainos leaving his eight-year-old, only son and heir to be tenant of the fief in his stead. When Jonathan was fifteen, a raiding party of trolls and orcs attacked and he rallied the few guards remaining in the village along with the peasant men to fight. During the battle Jonathan defeated a giant troll by driving a corseque through its neck and, in doing so, saved his people however afterwards he received news of his father's death at the Battle of the Unbinding. For saving his people in the raid, Jonathan was knighted by King Rowan, becoming known as Sir Jonathan Trollsbane as well as the head of House Falcon. From then on Jonathan took upon himself the task of routing out the monsters and dark creatures that plagued the lands (especially orcs and trolls) rather than engaging in petty conflicts between men or seeking revenge for his father, though he never disobeyed the orders of the crown. He fights with the corseque he used to kil the troll as well as his longsword, talon, forged shortly after he received his knighthood. He also has a habit of wearing black, earning him the nickname 'the black faclon', especially his helmet which caused many to also call him 'the blackhelm'. Lord Aeduuard of Shalt Lord Aeduuard (characters of H T) is the lord of a town near Meids called Shalt. He commands a strong army of Mythronians and has a small volunteer force of civilians to keep peace in the town. (The Mythronians protect the town from invasions and rouge outlaw bands.) His history is mostly unknown except for one thing, and even that is not sure: his father is Rowan Richardson. There are theories that his was the supposedly dead younger brother of Sadon Richardson. There is no way to tell, as Rowan is dead and Sadon was very young when Aeduuard supposedly died. He has fought off many attacks from orcs, halidra, and outlaws, the latter of which seem to have a colony close to Shalt. Shalt is a very prosperous nation which has a very varied population consisting of orcs and humans and elves and dwarves. Category:Characters Category:Mythron